Just The Way You Are
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Perjuangan Hinata selama sebulan untuk mengikat Naruto menjadi kekasih. Susah? Iya. Jadi apa saja perjuangan Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto? "A-aku gagal..."/ "Itu tidak penting-"/ "HUWAAA!"


Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but my story is mine.

•#@@@#•

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku dan tema pasaran, AU.

@••@

@••@

@••@

Happy Reading!!!

@••@

@••@

@••@

Just The Way You Are

@••@

@••@

@••@

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naruto." gadis bersurai indigo itu menyodorkan sepucuk surat beramplop warna merah muda pada seorang cowok tegap di hadapannya, "Tolong terimalah surat cintaku." sambung Hinata-nama gadis itu, membuat Naruto terdiam.

 _Surat cinta?_ Batin Naruto geli.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Naruto mendapat surat cinta dari seorang gadis, tapi yang membuat cowok goldar B itu geli adalah ungkapan frontal tapi malu-malu milik teman seangkatannya yang pernah jadi teman sekelas tahun lalu.

Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta secara langsung di hadapan Naruto. Sisanya, hanya berani meletakkan surat di laci mejanya. Naruto pasti tidak membalas surat-surat tersebut, walaupun tidak benar-benar mengabaikan ketika disapa. Mereka yang mengidolakan Naruto hanya berani ngefans dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu merasa seperti dinilai dan itu membuatnya gugup. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena Naruto tidak mengambil suratnya.

"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng... Karena aku punya rasa suka." jawab Hinata lugu, membuat Naruto menautkan alis.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kamu suka?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Entahlah... Tapi aku suka melihatmu naik sepeda. Tidak banyak cowok yang percaya diri menaiki sepeda ke sekolah. Biasanya, kan mereka lebih memilih naik motor. Menurutku, Naruto-san sangat ma-manis..." ujar Hinata seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang kian ketara. Naruto membatu.

Manis?

Muka macho kayak gini dibilang manis? Oh gadis ini tidak pandai memilih kata yang tepat.

"A-aku juga suka saat melihatmu mengerjakan soal fisika dulu saat kita masih sekelas. Setiap hal yang tak kusukai, saat kamu yang melakukannya malah membuatku terpesona."

Saat ini Naruto sangat ingin tertawa tapi ia urungkan. Gadis itu terlalu naïf. Pemuda itu menggeleng heran.

"Kamu tidak suka naik sepeda dan soal fisika?"

"Y-ya... Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa " jawab Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Aku akan menerima surat cintamu itu jika kamu bisa bersepeda dan mengerjakan soal fisika tanpa ada salah."

Gadis yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu membelalakkan mata. Dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto menantangnya untuk mengerjakan soal fisika dan belajar naik sepeda.

"Kenapa harus hal itu?"

"Karena aku yakin kamu tidak akan bisa dalam kurun waktu satu bulan." jawab Naruto enteng, membuat Hinata sedikit sebal. Cowok itu menantangnya dan Hinata tidak suka diremehkan.

"Kamu pikir begitu? Menurutku tidak. Kamu sudah meremehkanku dan aku pasti membuktikan padamu bahwa aku **bisa**!"

"Ya, buktikan itu. Karena aku lebih suka melirik tubuh semampai Yamanaka Ino dibanding badan gemuk dan pendekmu." ejek Naruto membuat Hinata menatap dengan tatapan sengit.

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

"Aku tidak pendek! Dianya saja yang terlalu tinggi! Dan aku juga tidak gemuk! Seragamku saja yang memang kubuat besar!" omel Hinata saat ia curhat dengan Sakura, teman dekatnya.

"Pipimu tembam, Hinata, jadi wajar kamu dibilang gemuk."

"Ta-tapi... Bukan berarti aku gemuk, kan?!"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat sibuk mengoceh sambil membuka lembaran buku kimia. Hinata benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Dia begitu menyebalkan!!!" seru Hinata sambil menutup bukunya kasar membuat Sakura mendecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu, menyerah saja. Nggak berguna kamu mati-matian berjuang buat cowok menyebalkan itu." ujar Sakura bersidekap.

"Ta-tapi aku terlanjur cinta sama Uzumaki Naruto... Sakura..." rengek Hinata membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut. Beginilah jadinya orang yang dimabuk cinta. Jadi gila dan bodoh bahkan OOC.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berharap, "Sakura, kamu, kan tinggi dan langsing... Beri aku tips jadi sepertimu, dong..."

"Hinata... maaf saja ya, aku hanya bisa membantumu dalam hal pelajaran. Tubuhku memang dari dulu kayak gini." _Lagian aku malah iri dengan tubuhmu_. Begitu lanjut Sakura miris.

"Tapi... Tubuh semampai punya Yamanaka Ino itu, kan susah. Dia _cheerleader_ , sementara aku hanya anggota klub Peduli Lingkungan." lirih Hinata. Sakura tertarik untuk tersenyum.

"Hinata, kamu tak perlu cemas tentang bentuk tubuhmu. Pemuda manapun pasti lebih memilih gadis dengan hati yang baik." Sakura memainkan ballpoint yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku bahkan hanya gadis biasa maka dari itu aku ingin berjuang!"

Badan jangkung Naruto berdiri dibalik pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Mengintip kedua gadis itu dari jarak jauh.

Tunggu dulu!!!

Sejak kapan Naruto jadi stalker gini???

Hei jangan salahkan Naruto. Salahkan saja Hinata yang membuatnya penasaran. Selama seminggu terakhir, Naruto sangat tertarik untuk menatap gerak-gerik gadis yang seminggu lalu menyatakan cinta padanyam

Tidak, tidak! Naruto tak suka pada Hinata, kok. Naruto cuma kepo. Beda, ya.

"Kamu bodoh." hardik Sakura sebal. Hinata meringis.

"Makasih pujiannya."

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

Pelajaran fisika, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ruang musik, "Uzumaki!!"

Lapangan sepak bola, "Naruto!!!"

Cowok bersurai pirang itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Seharian ini dia ketahuan melamun sampai-sampai bola mengecup sayang keningnya.

Itu puncak jenuh konsentrasinya.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana? Latihan kita belum selesai!" seru salah seorang teman satu timnya.

"Kamu rabun atau buta?! Tidak lihat pelipisku bengkak biru gini, hah?!" bentak Naruto sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi pelipisnya.

Teman setimnya terdiam. _Kan ketutupan poni. Gimana bisa tau,_ begitu batin masing-masing dari mereka.

Naruto keluar dari lapangan, mengabaikan suasana hening di sana dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak agak jauh dari lapangan.

"Adaww!" Naruto mendesis saat ia menyentuh pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Mungkin, istirahat beberapa saat dibawah pohon adalah ide bagus. Naruto mulai merebahkan tubuh dan menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang tengkuk sebagai ganti bantal, kemudian terpejam.

tik

tok

tik

tok

Oke itu hanya imajinasi Naruto tetapi rasa dingin di pelipis berdenyutnya bukanlah imajinasi pemuda itu. Naruto mengernyit dan membuka sedikit pelupuk matanya menampilkan manik shappire.

Sejak kapan fatamorgana ada di Konoha? Suna sih... wajar tapi ini...? Wajah bundar berbingkai pipi agak gembil menggemaskan, sepasang _amethyst_ berbinar dengan alis mengernyit khawatir--

"HUWAAAA!!!" Cowok jabrik itu bangun dengan tubuh tegang membuat Hinata terkejut dan menjatuhkan kain dingin yang tadi sengaja ia lekatkan pada kening Naruto.

Keduanya masih membeku dengan keterkejutan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto kemudian membuat Hinata tertawa. Naruto mengernyit tidak nyaman. _Dasar cewek._

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Bukankah kamu ikut ekstrakulikuler sepakbola? Kenapa malah ke kawasan klub peduli lingkungan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur. Tidak boleh?!" sengit Naruto.

"Shh... Diamlah. Lukamu berdenyut lagi kalau kamu emosi." Hinata kembali menempelkan kain dingin ke kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto terbungkam menatap wajah serius Hinata yang fokus mengompres lebam Naruto.

"Tadi saat aku selesai menyiram tanaman, aku melihatmu tidur disini. Kukira siapa, ternyata Uzumaki Naruto. Dan saat aku melihat lebammu, kukompres deh. Beruntung aku membawa sapu tangan bersih dan kantin dekat dari sini." jelas Hinata pelan usainya membersihkan luka Naruto lalu tersenyum manis.

Ah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir menuju wajah Naruto.

"Hei... Kenapa wajahmu merah?! Kau sakit?!" tanya Hinata saat menyadari wajah hingga telinga Naruto merah.

"Urusai! Kau itu sudah mengganggu tidur siangku, Baka!"

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

"Nak... Kamu yakin berangkat sekolah dengan naik sepeda?" tanya Hikari saat anaknya, Hinata mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi.

"Tentu saja, Okaa-chan. Hina berangkat dulu ya..."

"Hati-hati, Sayang!"

Hinata menuntun sepeda menuju luar kompleks lalu menaikinya. Hinata sudah memakai celana pendek dibalik roknya agar tidak menyingkap paha gadis itu.

Sedikit menghela napas kemudian bersiap mengayuh sepeda dan--

"Hei Hinata!" seruan itu membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh, mendapati Naruto sedang menghampirinya. Hinata mengernyit. "Berikan aku tumpangan. Ban sepedaku bocor. Hari ini, kan hari terakhir tantanganku, jadi kurasa kamu pasti sudah bisa bersepeda dengan baik,kan?"

Hinata merasa hatinya remuk saat memikirkan bahwa harapannya hampir pupus. Bagaimana ini? Pelajaran saja belum apalagi mahir menaiki sepeda sepanjang 115 meter...?

"K-kamu cari saja kendaraan umum. Aku takut jatuh--"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memboncengmu."

"Kamu gila?! Sepeda ini tidak ada boncengannya!" Hinata menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Kamu duduk di besi itu, biar aku yang memboncengi kamu. Kita hampir telat. Menyingkirlah!" ucap Naruto.

Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Hinata turun sementara Naruto mulai menduduki sepeda. Salah satu tangan Naruto lepas dari setang, mempersilakan Hinata duduk menyamping didepannya.

"Apakah terasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan hanya dibalas gelengan singkat oleh gadis itu.

Selugu-lugunya Hinata, sebagai remaja, gadis itu pastilah sangat _baper_. Naruto memboncenginya? Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu.

"Astaga... Bahkan kamu lebih berat dibanding lawan-lawanku di klub karate."

"Apa kau bilang?!!!"

Dan sejengkel-jengkelnya Hinata pada Naruto, rasa sebal itu masih kalah dengan rasa sukanya.

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Tadi itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia memboncengi seorang gadis selain adiknya.

Untuk ukuran cowok lumayan populer seperti dia mungkin agak aneh tapi Naruto benar-benar cuek kepada lawan jenisnya. Dia juga payah dalam urusan cinta. Aib ini hanya author yang tahu.

Sepanjang pelajaran hingga istirahat makan siang, aroma lavender gadis itu seolah menempel di bajunya dan itu membuat Naruto gila. Sangat memabukan.

Kini, cowok itu berjalan menuju lapangan untuk memakan sebungkus roti cokelat yang baru ia beli di kantin. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka rasa melon, tapi hanya tersisa cokelat. Kasihan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelas 11-2 yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang cewek didalam sana. Pasti kalian bisa tebak siapa cewek yang sibuk membuka-tutup buku pelajaran itu. Lebih baik author tidak menjelaskannya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto membuat gadis itu menoleh. Naruto menghampiri meja Hinata lalu duduk dihadapan gadis imut tersebut. "Kamu tidak makan siang?"

"Nanti saja." jawab Hinata singkat lalu kembali menekuni soal-soal sulit Kimia Fisika. Naruto tertegun.

"Sebesar itukah keinginanmu jadi pacarku?"

"Aku tidak suka diremehkan."

"Bukan itu, maksudku... Mengapa kamu seserius ini menanggapi tantangan omong kosong itu? Apakah aku sempurna dimatamu? Atau kamu suka kecerdasanku? Wajahku? Ketenaran--" jari telunjuk Hinata menempel pada bibir tipis Naruto, membuat cowok itu diam.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat panjang darimu dan itu membuat kupingku gatal." ejek Hinata membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto sudah kebal diejek Hinata. Naruto menepis tangan Hinata dan menatap tajam cewek itu.

Hinata mengabaikan wajah kesal Naruto dan kembali menulis rumus. Sejenak hanya ada keheningan.

"Bukankah kamu tidak suka cokelat? mana roti melon yang biasa kamu beli?" tanya Hinata tanpa berniat menatap Naruto. Naruto mengernyit samar. Bagaimana cewek itu tahu kalau Naruto suka roti melon?

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Iya." jawab Hinata membuat Naruto mendengus geli. Oh, betapa jujur gadis dihadapannya ini.

Naruto menyodorkan roti cokelat yang sudah terbuka bungkusnya itu pada Hinata membuat gadia itu mengernyit.

"Untukmu,"

"Aku tidak butuh." Hinata menggeleng namun Naruto meletakkan roti itu diatas buku Hinata lalu berdiri.

"Kamu sudah bekerja keras. Anggap saja ini sebagai penghargaan. Pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin melihatmu bisa bersepeda. Sampai ketemu di lapangan, Baka."

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat Hinata jatuh dari sepeda. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Batin Sakura heran. Ah, Sakura hampir lupa kalau Hinata ada tantangan.

Cewek bersurai merah muda sebahu itu mendekati sohibnya lalu berlutut uttuk melihat siku Hinata yang agak tergores tanah.

"Lebih baik sudahi ini." gumam Sakura membuat Hinata menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tadi sudah hampir bisa, Sakura!"

"Sebentar lagi klub sepak bola akan pulang. Belajar naik sepeda tidak semudah saat kamu berkedip." ucap Sakura datar sambil menbersihkan siku Hinata dari tanah dengan kain basah.

"Tapi--"

"Aku tahu kamu sangat ingin jadi pacarnya Naruto, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya cowok yang terlihat manis saat naik sepeda! Kamu terlalu naïf!" bentak Sakura membuat Hinata membisu. Sakura menghela napas kasar. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membentak Hinata yang termasuk gadis lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..." lirih Hinata menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak bisa memaksamu, Hinata. Aku akan mendukungmu." Sakura mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. Baginya, Hinata adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang merangkap sebagai adik menggemaskan.

"Fighting!!!"

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

Naruto mengernyit sementara Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Firasatku sudah buruk saat kamu menaiki sepeda." gumam Naruto gusar.

"Kamu malah membuatku ingin mengayuh sepeda saat kamu bilang seperti itu." ucap Hinata diselingi tawa kecil.

"He-hei... Aku tahu kamu belum mahir--"

"Aku mulai!!!" seru Hinata riang sambil mengayuh sepeda membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"HINATA! HATI-HATI!!!" seru Naruto spontan sambil berlari dibelakang Hinata yang bersepeda dengan cepat tanpa adanya keseimbangan.

"Aku bisa! Naruto!! Lihat ini, aku bisa--KYAAA!!!"

BRUUKK

"HINATA!!!"

Bibir mungil Hinata tiada henti mengeluarkan rintihan. Sunguh malang sekali nasibnya... Dia dan sepedanya jatuh ke pinggir lapangan yang menjorok ke bawah. Untung saja cekungan itu tidak terlalu dalam. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Hinata! Sini kubantu!" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya pada Hinata yang sibuk memegang kepala. Dengan sedikit gemetar, cewek keras kepala itu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan akhirnya ditarik.

"Ittai..." rintih Hinata dengan suara melas dan bergetar. Naruto membersihkan seragam Hinata yang terlihat kotor.

"Mana bagian yang sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkum wajah bundar Hinata. Jemari mungil gadis itu menyentuh dada kiri yang sejak tadi bergemuruh rusuh karena takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"Disini benar-benar sakit..." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan isakan.

"H-hah?"

Dasar tidak peka.

"Aku gagal..." lirih Hinata manahan isakannya membuat Naruto terdiam, menatap sepasang _amethyst_ Hinata yang menguarkan aura sedih.

"Itu tidak penting--"

"HUWAA!!!" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena tangisan Hinata yang semakin keras seperti anak kecil.

"Hiks! Aku tahu k-kalau--hiks! Perasaanku memang tidak penting buatmu--hiks!"

"Dengarkan dulu..." Naruto menghapus air mata di pipi tembam Hinata laku menatap cewek pendek itu dengan intens. "Lupakan tantangan bodohku dan ucapanku satu bulan yang lalu. Jika tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya, aku tidak akan menantangmu dan membuatmu merasa diremehkan."

"Hiks! Berikan aku satu kesempatan kagi, Naruto... Beri aku waktu satu bulan lagu--hiks! Untuk mempelajari Kimia Fisika dan mahir bersepeda--hiks! W-walau tubuhku sama sekali tidak setinggi dan selangsing Yamanaka Ino... A-aku--hiks! Memang tidak pantas buat--"

"SSSHHH!!" Desisan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"Tidak perlu. Karena kamu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku gila lebih dari pesona gadis lain. Kamu tidak usah memikirkan tantangan itu karena...

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil itu.

"... I love you... Just the way you are. Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" bisik Naruto membuat warna merah semakin kentara di kedua pipi tembam Hinata.

"H-hah?"

"Kuanggap jawaban itu 'iya'."

Ah, dasar pemaksa si Naruto itu.

"A-apaan sih!!!" seru Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

#JTWYR#

THE END


End file.
